El misterio del sofàcama
by Arashi-koi
Summary: SasuSaku Este es el sofà-cama de Sasuke, muchas cosas han pasado sobre el, adivinas?... en compañia de Sexilia-chan y Katsura-chan Uchina WAFF DAFF Comfort muchas otras parejas xD!
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El misterio del sofá-cama**_

_Este es el __sofá-cama de Sasuke, muchas cosas han pasado sobre el._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**What this el misterio del sofá-cama?: **un fanfic que combina romance, pasión, humor, algo de misterio mal disfrazado y una venganza de por medio (no, no es la de Sasuke a por Itachi xD!!).

**Pairing:** SasuSaku y el resto saldrán a medida que avance.

**Characteristics:** WAFF DAFF Comfort

**Status:** In progress

**Clearing:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Thanks:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o privado.

**N/A: **Moshi moshi!! Aquí con un nuevo fic en compañía de **Sexilia-chan **y** Katsura-chan Uchina**.

El titulo pertenece a **Daniela Alex** quien amablemente me lo presto ya que ella lo uso primero en un fic de **_The Gazette_** (los amo!!) con titulo original "**O mistério do Sofá Cama**" gracias muñeca!!.

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chicos…-llamo pasito-

Que ocurre Sakura-chan? –Sorbió su sopa-

Aa –la miro atento-

Verán, es que –se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus palillos encima de la comida-...yo…

-el rubio miro a su mejor amigo que se encogió de hombros-

Que pasa Sakura-san? –Interrogo el artista del equipo mientras Kakashi-sensi pasaba la página en su librito-

-se sonrojo mas y agacho la cabeza, lo que iba a decir le apenaba muchísimo- Necesito que me presten dinero –dijo después de aguantar la mirada sorprendida del Uzumaki, la indiferencia del moreno, la sonrisa del Anbu y al pasota de su maestro y entonces antes de que alguno preguntara los porque ella lo dijo todo-

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –Cayo sentada en el suelo cubierto de una gran nube de polvo, tablas partidas y tela magullada, el colchón se había partido en dos y sus posaderas dolían del impacto-_

_Demonios!! –Grito Inner-_

_-se levanto y observo el terrible desorden, ya no tenia cama…y es que había sido tanta su emoción al leer esa carta que aun tenia entre sus manos que se había sentado sin medir un poco su fuerza, los resultados de una emoción poco controlada eran evidentes en ese momento-_

_**Vas a ser mi novia y te vas a casar conmigo.**_

_**Att.: Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_-repaso las líneas y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, tenia 18 años, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea por voluntad propia luego de acabar con su hermano, a pesar de que la Hokage le había impuesto castigos terribles y humillantes el seguía en la aldea, ella se había ido a vivir sola hacia solo una semana, con el dinero ahorrado de las misiones compro una estufa, una lavadora, una nevera y la cama que estaba rota y que por cierto no tenia garantía contra derrumbes, no podía pedir nada a sus padres por que prácticamente habían salido de pelea, ellos no querían dejar a su niñita sola a la intemperie del mundo real _(xD!!)._- ay Kamisama…-esa noche durmió entre escombros-_

Que Sasuke-teme y tu son que?!! –Grito que resonó por todo Ichiraku´s-

-oculto su mirada tras el flequillo rosa- cállate Naruto -ordeno-

Novios –dijo Sai- se supone que comienzan una relación amorosa basada en el respeto y la fraternidad

Idiota eso ya lo se…pero…pero por que tenias que elegir a mi Sakura-chan datebayo!!

-sonrió con suficiencia- tiene buen cuerpo para crear hijos sanos y fuertes -aclaro-

Hi…hijos?!! –sus ojos verdes tiritaron y la servilleta que tenia en sus manos termino hecha cuadritos mientras un aura maligna se formaba a su alrededor, el solo la veía como a un objeto-

Hijos? –Kakashi vio curioso, eso significaba relaciones sexuales y eso quería decir que sus alumnos podrían ofrecer un buen espectáculo-

Si, después de que Sakura termine sus estudios con Hokage-sama y acepte casarse conmigo luego de disfrutar un noviazgo amoroso en el que nos regocijaremos con el tiempo compartido, ternura, y todo lo que puede ofrecerme –explico sin más-

Oh Sasuke-kun!! –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salto encima de la mesa para abrazarse a su cuello, no sabia que el pensaba esas cosas, tampoco que estaba dispuesto a tanto, hombres como el ya no se hacen hoy en día-

-nada mas los vio con un gesto de asco en su rostro, sabia que la pelirosa tenia una fijación extraña por el teme y que de momento no la cambiaria…termino su cuarto tazón…algo podría hacer, no todo estaba perdido, ella era su Sakura-chan-

Es esto lo que se llama amor? –Pregunto al sensei peliplateado-

Sai…es el mas bello ejemplo, toda la llama de su juventud esta ardiendo –aclaro la bestia verde de Konoha que no pudo resistir unirse al barullo, tenia los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas ante tal espectáculo-

Sasuke-kun es un rival admirable, pero el corazón de Sakura-san aun puede ser mió –llamas centelleaban en su mirada-

…entonces…si me van a prestar el dinero? –Recordó el tema de conversación ignorando a los intrusos, estando algo mas calmada y sin soltar al menor del clan poseedor del sharingan-

-saco su ranita-chan y contó lo que tenia- con esto no te alcanza ni para la almohada Sakura-chan

No tienes ahorros?

-una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara y ella entendió que no, miro a su maestro, a su confiable sensei-

Bien chicos olvide que tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con Kurenai –sonrió con su ojito feliz, cerro el Icha icha y desapareció en una nube de humo-

…-si su confiable y siempre colaborador sensei…le daba pena pedir algo a Sasuke, por eso de que ahora tenían una relación, entonces vio a Sai-

Vente a mi casa –sugirió el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-paso una mano por encima de los hombros de la chica del equipo siete y le dio una mala mirada al otro, no se acostumbraba a su doble andrógino y no permitirá que nadie tocara sus cosas, entre ellas, primordialmente la Haruno- te prestare mi sofá-cama

-había pensado en la propuesta de Sai, pero la opción que le dio Sasuke vino tan rápido y era mas viable que le miro emocionada- lo harías Sasuke-kun?

Hoy mismo pasó a dejártelo -informo-

Yo te acompaño teme!! –su plan iniciaba, que se atengan por que nadie reta a Naruto Uzumaki el próximo Hokage…aunque nadie lo había retado (xD!!)-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

-

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

_**El misterio del sofá-cama 2**_

_Este es el sofá-cama de Sasuke, muchas cosas han pasado sobre el._

_-_

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

-

-

-

-

-

Es…hermoso!! –Exclamo emocionada tras abrir la puerta-

Se ve muy cómodo verdad Sakura-chan? –indago el rubio-

Gracias Sasuke-kun -susurro-

-evito la mirada de _su _novia y de pronto el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles le pareció muy interesante-

Esto…Sakura-chan, no seria mejor que nos dejaras entrar? –sugirió algo asustado por alguna reacción, y es que ellos eran fuertes pero cargar el sofá de tamaño mas bien grande desde la casa del teme hasta el centro de la ciudad era un trabajo extenuante-

Tienes razón Naruto –se sonrojo y abrió las puertas lo mas que se podía para que los chicos entraran-

-se hicieron espacio como pudieron a través de la estrecha puerta del apartamento de soltera de la kunoichi- donde vas a instalarlo? –Pregunto el moreno-

Bien, no lo había pensado -susurro-

Y por que no en tu cuarto? –pregunto confundido el rubio-

-gotas de nerviosismo y vergüenza surcaron su rostro-…aun están los escombros –hizo una reverencia- gomenasai!!

Hmp!! –que molesta era _su_ novia!!-

Pues, déjenlo aquí no mas, yo me encargo de acomodarlo mas luego –sonrió mientras ellos centraban el mueble en la sala justo al lado de la nevera (Saku casi que se encuentra en hacinamiento owO)- y ustedes quieren que les prepare algo de tomar o comer?

Claro, Sakura-chan debe preparar cosas deliciosas datebayo!! –sonrió muy emocionado y se tiro encima del sofá "nuevo"-

Ni lo creas usuratonkachi –le informo y los otros dos se volvieron a verle-

Por que no Sasuke? –Pregunto confundido…otra vez-

Tienes cosas que hacer, me lo dijiste de camino –le recordó-

No mientmmm –su amigo-rival le tapo la boca fuertemente, un forcejeo se hizo presente entre ellos mientras a la pelirosa se le salía una vena de rabia en la frente- Sasuke-teme que te pasa!!

-lo que pasaba es que tenia que hablar con la chica muy seriamente, planear el matrimonio, hacer una lista de los invitados y convencerla de que se fuera a vivir lo mas pronto a la mansión Uchiha, por eso, Naruto debía salir de allí- baka!!

Sasuke, Naruto!! Se detienen ahora!! –Los regaño-

Pe…pero Sakura-chan!! El teme empezó –lo señalo con carita de llorar-

No me importa, ahora los dos se van de mi casa!! -ordeno-

Hmp!! –Se cruzo de brazos-

Sakura-chan, pero, yo no, fue –intentaba excusarse el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente-

Que te calles Naruto!! –Grito asustándolo, los tomo a ambos del antebrazo haciendo algo de presión con su súper fuerza lo que los doblego a sus antojos- y no vuelvan hasta que aprendan a comportarse –cerro de un portazo-

…

…

Es tu culpa –acuso el heredero del sharingan a su compañero de equipo-

Nan datebayo?! –indignado-

No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo así que adiós –dijo desapareciendo de un plof-

-se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón naranja y camino hacia su casa, debía preparar su plan, y su venganza contra el teme-

_**O……o……O**_

Sasuke-kun? –se asomo por la ventana- que ocurre? –bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y le abrió la puerta- dije que no volvieras…hasta…que –se sonrojo hasta las orejas y las piernas le temblaron un poquito, el chico había avanzado unos pasos acorralándola un poco haciéndola retroceder-

Sakura –le llamo-

-cerro los ojos y entre abrió los labios- aa –soltó un suspiro contenido-

-se sonrió internamente- vengo a ayudarte con lo de los escombros

Oh…-junto sus manos y se avergonzó por creer que el la besaría, por desear que lo hiciera-…por favor pasa Sasuke-kun

-entro y las cosas seguían igual que hace unos minutos antes de marcharse pero ella tenia el cabello recogido y cubierto por un paño blanco y un delantal puesto, subieron hasta la habitación de la chica y empezaron la limpieza, el polvo era bastante denso por lo que tuvieron que abrir todas las ventanas del apartamento, ella barría y el sacudía las sabanas, entre ambos cogieron el esqueleto de la destrozada cama y lo bajaron con algo de dificultad por las escaleras, empacaron en bolsas los pedazos medianos y pequeños, los mas grandes los dejaron descubiertos hasta que se formo una pequeña montaña de desperdicios al lado del poste frente a la casa-

-a Sakura le estaba pareciendo muy tierno que realizaran esas labores juntos, eso le indicaba que Sasuke seria un hombre hogareño y lindo, se sonrió por esos pensamientos y se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho, se veía tan apuesto escurriendo el trapeador (xD!!)-

-sobre la mesilla de noche reposaba la nota que había causado esos estragos, leyó las frases comprometedoras escritas en la orden de matrimonio, le estaba dando la espalda a la chica que recogía lo que restaba- y cual es tu respuesta?

Que? –se giro a verle-

-ladeo su rostro y le enseño el papel- cual es tu respuesta?

No es obvio que si? –sonrió ruborizada-

Hmp…

…

-cerro los ojos y suspiro, el trabajo no era la gran cosa pero si se le sumaba el calor de la estación entonces estaban agotados!!, el sofá-cama ya estaba instalado en el cuarto de la pelirosa que había bajado momentos atrás para traer algunas bebidas, paseo su vista por el lugar: paredes lila con cenefa de mariposas rosa a fondo morado en ellas, tatami tradicional, un amplio ventanal de velo semi transparente y un balcón pequeño donde habían toda clase de flores, resoplo fastidiado de tanto toque femenino, entonces ella apareció por la puerta con una bandeja y un par de limonadas al lado de galletas de chocolate-

Ten Sasuke-kun –le ofreció y se sentó a su lado encima del mullido diván-

Gracias –aunque no le gustaran mucho los dulces los recibió por cortesía y empezó a comerlos, para su desgracia el plato de el estaba a reventar de las golosinas-

-sorbió el jugo por su pajilla y la mordió un poco formando una sonrisa pervertida, ella y su novio estaban sentados en una casa solitaria, en su futura cama, la que el le había prestado, un bochorno le subió hasta la punta de la nariz-…Sasuke-kun –le llamo pasito-

Aa –le dio a entender que la escuchaba-

-dejo el vaso en el suelo y se acerco a el- no crees que…

-la miro de reojo, estaba muy cerca para su gusto- que?

Tu y yo…-el carmín se hizo evidente en su rostro- tu y yo…deberíamos hacer cosas de novios? –susurro avergonzada-

-casi se atraganto con el liquido en su garganta, Sakura le estaba pidiendo que hicieran cosas?, tosió haciendo evidente su estado perturbado y cuando su reacción se calmo la miro fijamente…tan bonita y dispuesta, con los labios formando una mueca de vergüenza y los ojos verdes evitándolo por completo-

Umm que dices? –le pregunto con un hilo de voz, su cabello rosado le caía por las mejillas y entonces el con manos algo temblorosas le tomo del mentón, se acerco un poco y ella cerro los ojos, apretó la tela de su falda y entre abrió los labios que sentía totalmente secos-

-poso sus labios sobre los de la kunoichi y pausadamente los movió como temiendo causarle daño o abusar de ella…inexpertos…ella era muy suave y también algo atrevida, la chica había pasado la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda y acaricio los pómulos de _su _novia con los pulgares, abriendo un poco la boca sus lenguas se juntaron por vez primera, ella suspiro y se tenso ante el contacto torpe, temía decepcionar al chico y se separo de el–

-abrió los ojos y la vio hay tan sonrojada, seguro el había hecho las cosas mal, temió desilusionarla y no se volvió a acercar-

Esto…quieres mas refresco? –dijo recogiendo el vaso del chico que aun estaba lleno hasta la mitad y salio corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar a la cocina se puso la mano en el corazón agitado y sonrió estupidamente…su primer beso había sido hermoso-

…-dio un mordisco a una de los bizcochos y medio sonrió…su primer beso de verdad había sido placentero (segundo, todos te vimos besarte con Naru ¬¬!!)-

…

…

Entonces hasta mañana –tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estaba justo frente a la puerta del apartamento, ella estaba recostada en el umbral, ella evitaba mirarlo y el simplemente no diría nada…se dio devuelta y ando unos pasos-

Esto…Sasuke-kun…-jugo a dibujar círculos en la madera y estaba tartamudeando-

Aa…-respondió de espaldas a ella esperando cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle-

Be…besamedenuevo!! –casi grito y cerro los ojos con fuerza, vergüenza y emoción, en menos de un segundo se encontró recostada en la pared y con el moreno encima de ella besándola por segunda vez, apresándola en una caricia asfixiante y ella misma paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y jadeo mientras el arremetía contra sus labios-…Sasuke…kun

-acaricio la cintura de la kunoichi por encima de la tela del delantal y sus lenguas danzaban juntas en una caricia fogosa, Sakura era dulce casi adictiva, le encantaban los suspiros entrecortados que ella soltaba y la sensación en todo su cuerpo era mejor que ganar una lucha, podría acostumbrarse al noviazgo rápidamente…ella adentro sus dedos fríos por debajo de la camiseta azul oscura que tenia puesta, se estremeció y gimió en el cuello desnudo de la pelirosa y contemplo el escote que recién le había abierto en la blusa, unos pechos redonditos y blancos le invitaban a bajar un poco mas, la puerta estaba abierta y la brisa se colaba hasta llegar a sus cuerpos temblorosos de deseo…el la respetaba, no podían ir tan rápido aunque su cuerpo le exigiera otra cosa y ella pareciera disfrutar, el quería algo serio con ella y no quería que la chica pensara que el la estaba utilizando…dio un pequeño beso en sus labios hinchados y rosados, murmuro un adiós y desapareció del lugar, ella se toco los labios y sonrió, se cerro el escote y luego cerro la puerta-

_**O……o……O**_

-abrió los ojos con pesadez y fastidio, apoyo la palma de sus manos en los cojines del sofá-cama nuevo en su inmobiliaria, Inner juro matar a quien osaba despertarla a media noche-…-se asomo por el balcón de su habitación y entonces lo vio hay parado con un ramo de rosas- Sa…Sasuke-kun!!

Vamos, abre la puerta Sakura-c…–tos como de enfermo (o silbido desentendido xD!!)-

Espérame ya bajo!! –descalza bajo a la primer planta y abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver al chico su pijama azul de dos piezas, blusa de tiras y cacheteros- son para mi? –pregunto ilusionada-

Todo entero soy para ti –afirmo robándole un beso-

-

-

-

-

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_

Ah pero que pareja mas bonita no lo creen?!

Aunque se vea bastante OCC creo que Sasuke si actuaría así con su novia xD!!.

-

_**Gracias por leer, por sus bellos reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

-

_**O……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o……o…...O**_


End file.
